Traditionally, gaming systems accommodated a limited number of players, such as 1–4 players. A recent trend in gaming systems is to provide capabilities to facilitate gaming among multiple players over a network, such as Internet-based online gaming. These online gaming systems allow players to compete with other players, regardless of their geographic location.
An important challenge faced by game developers and game publishers is creating games that are enjoyable and challenging to play for a significant period of time. The best selling games are often those that provide incentives for players to keep playing the game for several months at a time. Online features can provide incentives for players to continue playing a particular game. For example, online statistics, such as top scores for a particular game, allow players to compete for “bragging rights” amongst the world's top players or amongst their friends.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional online features that encourage gamers to continue playing a particular game.